Meant or not
by QuestionMarks11
Summary: You didn't mean to feel this way. You didn't mean to kiss her and you most certainly didn't mean to want to do it again...and again. Lilly/Miley Oneshot


**A/N R****andomly. No point. I was kind of bored but there we go**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana at all.**

**Onwards Chief, QM11**

You've done it. You've broken all the rules. And you hate yourself because you're not sorry, not sorry at all. In fact your starting to wonder why you even created such rules because breaking them feels so damn good. But then you remember…

Oliver. Your best guy friend. That goofy, awkward shaggy haired boy-man who has been there for you since you saved him from Big Jimmy the bully. And who really, underneath it all was one of the most decent guys you've ever met and you love him to bits and you never, ever wanted to hurt him. So you made some rules. You made the rules and then you went and broke them.

You betrayed Oliver. That one concrete thought breaks through the elation of what you've done and reality starts becoming an issue and you realize you hate it, almost as much as you hate your self. You betrayed Oliver.

You're lying on the couch. Usually you feel nice and warm and comforted but tonight, tonight you hate it because this soft cushion stuffed resting place is exactly where you broke the rules. The images run through your head, for a second you let yourself remember how good it all felt but then you remember the bitter truth once again. You betrayed Oliver.

Your phone's ringing. You don't pick it up, you know who it is and you really don't want to talk to them because you don't trust yourself enough to speak. You don't trust yourself with much of anything anymore because why should you? Oliver certainly shouldn't because you betrayed anything that could ever be even distantly related to trust and you hate yourself for it.

Someone is knocking on the door. It's either one of three people.

A) Mother

B) Oliver

C)…. You don't quite trust yourself to say_ her_ name.

The door continues to take a physical beating and the pain inflicting voice inside of you thinks it's probably, most definitely C) …Your heart skips a beat and your stomach jumps to your throat and you hate yourself for feeling this way.

You don't mean to be so god damn freaking happy when she's around.

You don't mean to miss her when she's gone.

You don't mean to want to hold her and protect her and never let her go, not for anything.

And you most certainly didn't mean to kiss her like you did. You didn't mean it but you did it and just like that.

YOU

BETRAYED

OLIVER

You're pulled out of your painful thoughts and annoyingly pleasurable memories by a muffled voice at the door.

"Lily….listen, we need to talk about what happened…about everything…can I just come in?" If it was anyone else you'd yell and curse for them to go away but its _Her_ and she's asking in that voice that only she can do so you open the door and you let her slowly step into the room.

She sits down on your bed and your mind flashes back to last night and it's your heart that's remembering so you can't control it even if you wanted to and your not so sure that you do.

_Friday night. _

_Your sitting on the couch, She's on the floor- you're watching a movie. You've seen it so many times you could recite the words but she just looked back at you and smiled, her eyes sparkling so you cant even remember your own name right now. _

"_Lils?" she's not looking at you but you see her shoulders tense and you're a little intrigued. _

"_Yeah?" You lean over the edge of your bed a little, the closer the better. _

"_There's something I need to tell you" You nod eagerly and she slowly continues_

"_I… feel like…like…. No, Never mind it's stupid …like really stupid" she hesitantly looks at you and then shakes her head, as if inwardly berating her thoughts. You know what it looks like, you do it a lot. _

"_Miles, you can tell me..Really, is it…is it about Oliver?" You really hope it isn't because you don't like reminding yourself that she's with Oliver. It hurts. _

_At the mention of the boy her shoulders seem to slump, you don't know why but her head hangs a little and she looks like a puppy that's just been kicked. You didn't mean to kick her inner puppy. _

"_Never mind, it's totally stupid, I mean I'm with Oliver" she's talking to her self more than to you, like she's trying to convince herself of something that somewhere inside of her she doesn't want to accept….wait, your catching on. _

"_Of course your with Oliver, Miley what's going on…is something going on with you two?" You slide of the couch, your back is right against it and she's sitting up. You're inches apart from her and somewhere the desire to reach out and hold her is becoming ever so strong. _

"_Well…sort of, I mean he's done nothing wrong…I just feel…no, I dunno." She trails off, looking away. You nod in encouragement when she looks at you reluctantly._

"_I just…I feel like I might like someone…else" She sits all the way up now and she's waiting for your reaction. You're really shocked but you need to know…_

"_Who?" _

"_Someone….just someone" she stands up swiftly, pacing over to the other side of the room. She stops just near the door and looks back at you_

" _I know I shouldn't feel this way. I know I'm supposed to love Oliver and I never _meant _to feel like this , not at all and at first it terrified me but now I'm just so confused and guilty and ….ughh, what do I do Lils?" she's rambling, you think it's pretty adorable but then you remind yourself of the bigger picture_

"_I think you should do whatever you think is right, I don't what Oliver to get hurt but if your heart is somewhere else then, that's where you should be" You go and sit on the couch. You're silently trying to decide whether it's Jake or Trey…or both. _

_She walks slowly over to you, sitting down, looking straight ahead. _

"_Your right" she whispers but you hear every word. She looks at you, you see everything you ever needed to know in her eyes and your so shocked but so happy._

_She leans in. So do you. Time slows down, just for a little while as two lips press softly together , Eyelids flutter closed, hands wind around hips and necks, to grasp and clutch, to hold. All the rules and logic and reasoning that vaguely remained at the back of your head fly out the metaphorical window. _

_In that split second you both give in and screw everything up and betray……Oliver. _

You shake your head. Trying not to go weak at the knees as you remember the kiss and how amazing it made you feel. You try and remember _her boyfriend_ but she's looking at you and all the guilt you were just feeling washes away.

"I broke up with Oliver" she says it so simply, like it makes all the sense in the world.

"What?" you manage to stutter, you're still over at the door and your not 100% sure she heard you.

"I think its what's best. I don't' really feel…like I should and I can't do that to him…or to me" she whispers the last part but the acoustics in this room must be really good because you hear it loud and clear.

You just nod. She goes on, like you knew she would. Always a talker that one.

"Listen Lily, what happened between us, I don't know about you but…I..I liked it …like a lot and I've wanted that to happen for a while andIthinkIminloveyou" she rushes and gushes and she runs over her last words so quickly that you might have mistaken them ( You don't want to have mistaken them)

"What?" You ask for the second time that evening

"I'm in….Love…with you" she smiles, like she just found out a big secret.

"Wow" That's all you can say because you've kind of forgotten how to speak.

She turns away, a little embarrassed then she looks at you again, conviction in her eyes.

" Listen, I totally get if you don't feel the same way but if last night is anything to go on then I'm guessing you at least feel something, and if your worried about Oliver then I totally get it because he's your best friend but I just wanted you to know bec-…" You cut her off. In the best way you know how.

Her lips move against your own and her hands come up to cup your cheek and your flying.

You both pull away because your lungs are burning and it is one of those times when you wish you were a robot who never ever needed oxygen. Your foreheads rest against each other's and you feel her hot breath on your face.

"We are breaking all the rules," Your breathing is ragged but you're smiling because you can't fight the bubbling happiness in your chest any longer.

"I know," she whispers pulling your face in again for another mind-blowing kiss.

You realize, after continuing to kiss her and hold her and love her that maybe, some rules are meant to be broken.

A shaggy haired teen watched his recently ex-girlfriend and best friend since forever kissing like they need it to live and he softly smiled to himself.

"Well, I'll be damned"

A/N **A little pointless, plotless fluffy one-shot thing to lighten the mood**


End file.
